The Rainbow Duelists
by 4fireking
Summary: One Duelist from the Satellite wishes to escape to go to New Domino city. A grand world tournament is taking place where the world's greatest duelists are going to compete for the title of number one in the world. But something evil is infesting this gran
1. Chapter 1

In the slums of the Satellite two young boys were about to duel. One was Randy and the other was Ian. Both were average height and slim. Ian had nay blue hair with small bangs jutting from his forehead. Around his neck was a gold trident necklace. He wore a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and brown pants. His eyes were dark green and looked a little hazel. Randy was short haired blond. He wore a blue shirt with the Jolly Roger tattoo on it and green pants. His eyes were brown. Both boys prepared for their descent.

" Duel!"

" ( Ra: 4000) I summon Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200). I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

" ( I:4000) I summon Raging Flame Sprite (100/200). I'll set my entire hand facedown; now entering the Battle Phase with Flame Sprite. Flame Sprite can attack you directly. I attack you directly and end my turn."

" ( Ra: 3900) I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700). Now I'll attack your Raging Sprite with my Gazelle -"

" (I: 4000) I activate Gravity Bind."

" ( Ra: 3900) I end my turn."

" ( I: 4000) I attack you directly with Raging Flame Sprite. I end my turn."

" ( Ra: 2800) I tribute my Gazelle to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700). I end my turn."

" (I: 4000) I attack you directly with Raging Flame Sprite. I end my turn."

" (Ra: 700) I play Heavy Storm -"

" (I: 4000) I play Solemn Judgement."

" (Ra:700) I change Skilled Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to Defense Mode and set one monster facedown."

" (I: 2000) I attack you directly with Raging Flame Sprite. That-is-game."

" Dammit! What kind of hell duel was that?" Randy exclaimed.

" One nobody would broadcast on MC," said Ian. " I can't wait until winter. I can go ice fishing, go skating, just want that snow to come." Ian and Randy shivered. Even though winter was three months away, the wind was cold. Ian clenched his hands and shouted into the air, " I hate the wind!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ian and Randy were like light and shadow. Both of them lived in the Satelite, lived in the same house, and had a deep love for duel monsters. While Randy was the light of the orphange everyone loved, Ian waas the shadow of the orphange shunned. Ian and Randy lived in the Monopology Home of Orphans and Duelists. An orphan can only stay in this home until they're eighteen. Ian and Randy became duelists so they could stay here. The maraton of this orphange was a woman of pure gold. If you asked Ian he would tell you the story of Janet McGuigun. Even though she was born in the Satelite, she wanted to be a doctor. She studied everyday, four hours a day. When she was five years old her father learned she couldn't read. She couldn't read a paragraph on one page and couldn't write. Her father took her to a psychiatrist. The psychiatrist explained she could read, but only when the words were upside down. He said it was just something they had to accept. But Janet's father wouldn't tolerate a McGuigun who couldn't read. Four hours everday he sit down with her and teach her himself. She started to hate him for it, but learned to read properly. She studied herself for four hours everyday, then when she turned ten it became three hours everyday. Janet never got to finish school and become the doctor she hoped to be. Janet had to look for work at a very young age. She had to help her poor father when he was sick. But her father passed away when she turned twelve. Janet kept working until she was twenty-five where she saved enough money to build the orphange.

If you thought living in the Sahara Desert was hard, this place made it look like an oasis. Ian was with his good friend Buck. Buck was making tune-ups for the Duel Runner. A Duel Runner was like a motercycle, had more of a paint job to it with an LED screen installed in it, which was used for Speed Duels. The legacy of Maximillion Pegasus lived in these very expensive devices.

" Remind me what made you switch from selling trinkets at the Domino Ports into making Duel Runners," Ian asked Buck.

" I can do anything I set my mind too," Buck said grabbing a wrench. " I was top of my grade at engineering school, that I was. My wife told me to get a better paying job. And I found the perfect customer with you, Ian my boy. You keep crashing this runner every week. I'm surprised you're still fine."

" I'm boldly handsome if that's what you mean."

" I mean a normal rider would've died from crashes like yours. But you always come out of them unscathed. You're a lucky, lucky, lucky boy."

" Quit your yammering and finish with my Duel Runner. I want to take it out for a spin."


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing Ian and Randy hated about the Satellite were the police there. Everyone in New Domino City would sit down with a bag of chips and watch a crime scene show. In the show the people took a close look at the cops there and see how the cops are just ordinary people trying to raise a family or get by. The viewers are sentimental with these characters because they think it's real.

A man was speeding through the pavement of the Satellite. His runner was working perfectly. He accelerated on his runner through a back alleyway. But he was stopped by the sound of sirens. The noise got louder. In the man's rear view mirror he saw red and blue lights following him. The man couldn't see who was driving because he was wearing a helmet.

" Uh oh," the biker said to himself. " Sector Security. I've gotta get out of here."

The biker revved his engine as he accelerated faster into the pipeline of Satellite city. The man behind the wheel could outrun the pedal of a Sector Security biker. But the officer pushed a button his patrol bike. The bike created an EM wave that controlled the man's bike. He was pulled into a turbo duel.

" DUEL MODE ENGAGED; AUTO PILOT STANDING BY."

" Dammit!" The man cursed as his bike went into auto pilot. " Why does it have to be auto pilot?"

" I'll go first!" Security member insisted drawing his sixth card.

Man: 4000 (1)

Security: 4000 (1)

" I summon (4) Masked Dragon (1400/1100)!" A blue portal opened in the accelerated zoom and a dragon appeared in front of the Sector Security Runner. The dragon had a mask around his face like his name suggested, but with small white oval eyes and thin teeth in his mask. " I set one card facedown and end my turn."

" _I heard how Sector Security is rough with the people they capture. I'll have to find some way to end this duel fast._" The man drew a card. " I summon (4) Barrier Statue of the Abyss (1000/1000)!" A blue portal appeared in front of the man's duel runner. A monster soon showed its face. It was a hideous, malevolent looking creature with dark bluish skin and small gargoyle wings. " I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Man: 4000 (3)

Security: 4000 (3)

The Sector Security woman drew a card, but the moment she did the man flipped up his facedown cards. " I activate Raigeki Break!" The man discarded one card from his hand. Then Masked Dragon exploded into a million pixels before the Security's eyes.

" I summon (2) Mystic Swordsman Level 2 (900/0)!" A blue portal appeared in front of the Security's duel runner. Out of the portal came a small samurai with a vertical scar above his jawline and holding a katana." I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

" I know what you're trying to do," the man laughed as he drew his next card. " You're trying to wait until your next turn so your Mystic Swordsman Level Two can Special Summon into a much stronger monster. But my Barrier Statue of the Abyss blocks any player from Special Summoning monsters other than Dark Attribute monsters. It won't work.

" I summon the Goblin King (1) (0/0 + 1000 times Fiends= (1000/0)!" A short, green imp appeared in front of the man's duel runner. He was wearing an ivory crown and had two crimson scarlet eyes in his small round green head. " Barrier Statue of the Abyss, attack-"

" I activate Nightmare Wheel!" Before the man's monster could attack a monstrous wheel with two shallow black eyes appeared behind Statue of the Abyss. The monsters arms were then trapped in the wheel like a helpless peasant in a torture wheel. " Now it's my turn to talk. There are two types of duelists in this world. The one's who like to use strong monsters and the kind who use weak monsters. I like to use weak monsters because they're so weak my opponent will attack them with any monster, and I can counterattack them with my Trap cards."

" Whatever. I still have my Goblin King. Attack-"

" I activate my other facedown, Ordeal of a Traveler. I pick the card on my far right. What card is it?"

" Um...Trap?"

" Wrong. (2) It's Mystic Swordsman Level 2 (900/0)."

" B-But you already have that monster on your field."

" Yes. But a good duelist keeps more than one copy of their monsters as long as that monster isn't a limited one like Morphing Jar."

Goblin King transformed into a small ball of azure light. He converted back into his small card form and went into the man's hand. " I end my turn," he said disgruntle.

During the Security members Standby Phase the man took five hundred points of damage. (3500). " You were right. With that monster on your field I could never Special Summon a level stronger monster. But I look at every card like forensics. Because I always have a card that can give me Intel. I summon (4) Silent Magician Level 4 (1000/1000)." A small wizard wearing a white robe and carrying a small white wand appeared. " Since there's nothing else I can do I end my turn."

Man: 3500 (5)

Security: 4000 (5)

The man drew a card. " Because you drew a card my Silent Magician gets a counter. And for every counter he receives he gains 500 attack (1500)."

" I summon Goblin King from my hand again (1000/0). I'll attack again."

" Ordeal of a Traveler. I pick the far next to the one on my far left."

" Monster."

" Wrong. It's another Ordeal of a Traveler."

Once again Goblin King turned into a small ball of blue light and returned to the man's hand. " I end my turn (3000)."

" Don't tell me you're giving up now? I guess you know not to mess with a duelist just because they have weak monsters. I summon another (2) Mystic Swordsman Level 2 (900/0)! Silent Magician will attack your Abyss!" The wizard's want glowed green and he fired a green ball into the chest of Abyss. Abyss shattered on impact into a million pixels ( 2500). " My two Mystic Swordsman's will attack you directly." The two small samurai's jumped and slashed their katana's downward in an X motion (700). " And I'll end this with my Tremendous Fire Spell Spell. (S:3500). (M:0)

When a duelist loses a turbo duel their runner shuts down. Not permanently. Just long enough for Security to walk up to them and arrest them. But since the man was so much fun, the security member was just going to give him a ticket. He took off his helmet, and the man saw a feminine face. Her hair was moss green with small bangs covering her face and her eyes were scarlet. She pulled out a pencil and a notepad.

" Do you know how fast you were driving?"


	4. Chapter 4

No one had any recollection of the old leader of the Arcadia Movement. Sayer, the former leader wanted to use the power of the Arcadia Movement to overthrow the human world with psychics just like him. But Sayer was eaten by an Earthbound named Ccarayhua. After Ccarayhua was defeated Sayer was revived only to be arrested and taken to the Facility. To everyone of the Arcadia Movement, Sayer was a good leader. To others he was just a conceited prima donna. Sayer was no longer the head of the psychic organization. It was now run by his psychic acolyte with a cascade of psychic energy; he was a contention of glazed eyes and lavender curled hair. He wore a bronze mask over his face, so people wouldn't see his exceedingly ugly, disfigured face. His psychic abilities didn't deter him from his morals.

His quartet was furbished. Outside his window was a beautiful cloister. It was the office of Sayer until a Dark Signer came and abolished it with her titan bird. It was his now. He would be coerce to get what he wanted. He studied all the mistakes and blunders. The only good mistake Sayer made was bringing in the psychic Akiza. He took a beautiful red-haired witch off the street, took off her mask, and introduced her to the organization as a family of hers. The new leader wanted to have someone like her-someone he could flower into doing whatever he wanted. It was a condescending part of him. He didn't want to look in the streets for psychic's nor did he want to do a vulgar act of making one with a woman, so he used the only possible solution, create the ideal psychic from cloning her DNA. In his free time he watched his little petal grow into a flower. She was a rose, just as deadly as she was beautiful. She was made to believe she lived in a cold, cold world just like Akiza.

" Sir," the screen flickered and his assistant showed up on the other end. " We took a blood sample of Subject 18. Are hierarchy says it most matches the hosts from the rest of the clones."

" What is her clairaudience and clairsentience?" the leader asked.

" Off the charts. This is our strongest one so far."

" Shut her down."

" But sir-"

" I said to shut her down. I wanted a child that was strong, I never said anything about one being so strong it inhibits my words. Just dispose of it."

" We can't dispose of it, sir. We used all our energy cells to bring her here. We don't have enough money for another one. We need her."

" If you can't get rid of her than sell her. Idiot. I'm the one being earnest here. I tell you that this one is too powerful and you backtalk me? Who the hell do you think you are. You wouldn't even have your whole lab without my medium; try living in the life when you were in the Satellite. They may make a bridge now everyone can cross, but we're still distinguished by what's in our blood. You can't rely on family, you can't rely on ethics, and you can't rely on spirit. All you can rely on is whose blood you're looking at. I want someone born from a clean slate, no one else."

XXX

Don't ask how everyone in the former Team 5D's were doing. You could ask what could of changed about their disbandment one year ago. Couldn't any of them become a couple? Wouldn't one of them give any of their cards to each other for good luck? And couldn't any of them duel another? Ian wondered about that all his life. If he was a part of Team 5D's, he'd be the strongest of them. He'd ride the coolest Duel Runner, play the best cards, and get all the girls for himself. Ian wasn't good at picking up girls. Randy liked to joke " Ian's only girlfriend is his Duel Runner", Ian would get mad and yell at him. Ian always wanted to meet the Duelist champions. First there was Hunter Steel, than Jack Atlas, and the new champion Yusei Fudo. Ian wasn't like most duelists. Sure, sometimes he was competitive when he thought he had a chance of winning, but he didn't let his seriousness distract him from having fun. Ian just wanted to have lots of fun dueling. If he was so busy thinking about winning he couldn't enjoy a duel.

There was a tournament in two days. Thirty-two duelists from the Satellite and New Domino City would be showing up. Ian was invited to it. Ian and Flynn. Both were born from the Satellite. Ian would finally have his chance to battle Yusei Fudo and win his title.

" My name is Ian Saroyami! I'm the fire hot duelist of the Satelitte! And I will be the next champion!"

" Stop daydreaming, Ian!" Janet exclaimed. " Eat your cockroach pizza!"

Sometimes no one understood what Duel Monsters meant for Ian. Ian could only imagine how much easier it was for the duelists without the cards they made now. They couldn't Synchro Summon, which was the greatest and coolest summoning for excel monsters. And Ian had the perfect Synchro and Tuner monsters.

The only competition Ian had was his other orphanage opponent Flynn. Flynn wore a blindfold on a basis to challenge his dueling. Flynn was an emo. He was never happy about anything. He liked to put his own input into almost everything**—** and he didn't talk much unless someone as speaking to him. His hair was black, his shirt was black with Dark Armed Dragon stitched on it, and he wore black pants with a black pouch strapped to the left side of belt. Flynn was holding a parcel he lingered onto since his first day in the orphanage.

" Hello," Rebecca said walking through the doors of the orphanage. " Can I talk to Ian. We have a date...I mean to duel! We have a date to duel!"

Rebecca wasn't like Ian and Flynn. She was born in New Domino City. And her family were very rich. If you were wondering what kind of cards Rebecca used, look at her hair. It was blue. Her attire was white and blue, and a miniskirt. Rebecca had feats of being ditzy. Ian waved his hand.

" Hi Reb," he said.

Ian made a very big mistake. He said the wrong thing to Rebecca. Ian's face faulted. Rebecca suddenly ran forward, and to everyone in the orphanage's surprise, she picked Ian off the ground and threw him towards Flynn by accident. Ian's trajectory moved straight towards Flynn, but before he crashed, he floated in the air. Flynn had him in his _space._

" Don't call me Reb!" Flynn walked away from the windowsill. Ian fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. Rebecca sat on Ian's chair and smiled. " Do you have any veal, Janet?"

" Sorry, Rebecca," Janet said. " We don't have veal in the Satellite."

" Really? No meat loaf veal? No veal chops? Not even some veal piccata? Can't any of you Satellite cook anything good?" Rebecca said something hurtful to Janet without even realizing it. She raised her hands and waved them in improvisation. " I didn't mean you don't make anything good in the Satellite! I just meant I didn't find them to be very tasty!"

" What are you even doing here?" Ian said. " Trying to rip on all us Satellites?"

" If you want to know I was here to give you two a ride. I asked my father to take the bus here to take you two to New Domino City. Are you coming or not?"

" No way," Ian said. " If I'm going anywhere it will be on my Duel Runner. I like to call my Duel Runner Misty. Want to go on a spin on her?"

" I would rather take a spin on an old man's tricycle, in the most dangerous parts of the Satellite, and bleed out my eyes than put a foot on your Duel Runner!"

" That's a low blow, Reb**—**I mean Rebecca. Everyone knows that Duel Runners are the coolest things since the internet, peeling plastic off something you bought, dipping your hand into a bag of uncooked rice, and watching milk mix into coffee. Sure, some thought that Turbo Duels was a stupid idea. I guess those migrates are probably sucking their own thumbs right now...BECAUSE TURBO DUELS ARE AWESOME! _ahem _But that's just my opinion."

" I prefer to take the bus," Flynn said.

" That's two against one," Rebecca laughed. " What do you have to say about that?"

" Whatever. You guys can go ride in your little claustrophobic bus. I'm going to ride in what all men should ride. A machine that runs like the wind."


	5. Chapter 5

" We have 32 of the best, top-ranked duelist coming together to be the world's greatest! I'm going to call one of the duelists and interview them. You might know here. She's not only a duelist who won the Duel of Fortune Cup and the Freedom Cup, but she's also a model. And boys...she's single. Lynne Colress."

" Hello," Lynne said on the other line.

" Everyone is happy to have you on my show, Lynne," Trey said. " Everyone on the other end is just as curious as I to know how you became a duelist? What you had to do to become one. Was it hard?"

" Not really," she said bluntly.

" Okay. How about being a model? Is it challenging to keep such a great hourglass figure?"

" Not for me it isn't."

" Your duelling. Would you tell us a little about that?"

" No."

" So you're not going to tell us anything about yourself?"

" That's right."

" Miss Lynne Colress everyone. Can we ahem can we have our next caller?"

" Damn straight she's not going to tell you anything," Ian said going down a hill. " Duelling to us is just as private as our lives. You think we'd let you know about our lives?"

" And we're back. We're here to talk about another duelist who you might know whom I can say is the most feisty competitor we've ever had. He battles with monsters purely pyro and has won the Fortune Cup one month after Lynne. He's the pyro kinetic, the Burning Soul of the World, Ian Saroyami."

" Burning Soul of the World? That is the most awesome name I've ever heard," Ian said as he drove down a steep hill.

" I asked Ian to appear on my show, but his agent said Ian doesn't talk on radio shows, so I said, 'Ian, if you don't want to be on my show than that's alright.'"

" Liar. You went to my house and begged on your knees for me to come to your show. I had to warn you before Janet came and swat you away with a spoon."

" We have another duelist who won the Fortune Cup. Of course every duelist who is competing in this tournament has won the Fortune Cup. They've spent lots of time organizing their decks, testing their skills in parks or junkyards, and their skills have reached the peak to be ranked Masters of Duelists."

" You wouldn't know anything about that, Trey, you keychain wearing weirdo."

" He's the Necromancer of the Duel World, the Fiend and Zombie Summoner, if his monsters don't scare you to death his apathetic attitude will. Please welcome Flynn Saski!"

" Flynn?" Ian pulled over and stopped his Duel Runner off the road. Then he adjusted the volume of the radio to listen to it better. " They actually let Flynn go on his show?"

" Hi. My name is Rebecca Ishikawa," Rebecca's voice was heard. " I'm Flynn's manager." " We're in for a treat tonight. Flynn Saski and Rebecca Ishikawa are both talking at the same time? We have a speaker from Priscilla Beach who is on the line. Hello?"

" Rebecca Ishikawa!" A little girl screamed in the radio. She was so loud Ian had to cover his ears. The temerity of some people Ian assumed. " I love Rebecca Ishikawa! She's so cool!"

" Thanks for calling. Alright, Rebecca, why don't you tell your fans where you are right now."

" I'm in a van driving towards New Domino City with Flynn. We asked Ian to come with us but he refused."

" Some say Ian is your boyfriend. What do you say about that?"

" Ian is not my boyfriend! He's the worst kind of man anyone wants to be with!"

" Okay. Can we talk to Flynn now?"

" This is Flynn."

" I like everyone else are wondering...are you nervous about competing in this tournament?"

" I would be a fool not to be."

" Is Ian Saroyami your friend or your rival?"

" We are not friends. We are just in the same orphanage and no one wanted to adopt us. I wouldn't even think of him as my rival. He thinks he's a very good duelist and burning deck describes him the most, but he's no one important in the end. In fact, his cheerfulness makes me sick."

" Oh, he did not say what I clearly heard him say," Ian laughed. " You're just quivering in those black boots because you know I'm better than you."

" And will you tell us about your deck?"

" It's nothing special. The cards aren't very strong, it's about clarity. I know all my cards and it helps me with strategy. I think the greatest duelists can make the changes from even the most common of cards. I have no respect for burn decks or mill decks, just decks that use articulate monsters."

" Looks like this duelist knows a lot about dueling. We're all wondering who will win this tournament. Lynne Colress, Ian Saroyami, Rebecca Ishikawa, or Flynn Saski. We will see who in two days."

Ian turned off his radio and jumped back on his Duel Runner. Misty's engine roared and she accelerated through the bridge. His rubber wheels ripped black streaks over the tracks. Ian came into the view of the sun over a small building. The light was a beautiful yellow. Ian didn't want to leave that spot.

" _One day...I'm going to get enough money to live there." _

Ian's moment didn't last very long. Something came out of the sky and rammed into Ian's back engine. Ian's Duel Runner span out of control. Ian was trapped in a spinning whirlwind he quickly pulled out of and returned to driving. Ian adjusted his rear-view mirror, and behind him he saw a man wearing a black helmet following him.

" _What kind of duelist commits a volatile act of hitting another person's Duel Runner?" _

DUEL MODE ENGAGE

" What?"

Ian growled at the glaringly at the obvious screen showing he had to duel. Was the man in the black helmet the one challenging him? The bridge started to change like a moving platform. This was an insurance that made sure the real drivers didn't get mixed in with the one's dueling. Ian and the man moved uphill and the duel began.

Ian: 4000

Stranger: 4000

" I'll go first!" The stranger called drawing a card from the top of his deck. " I summon the Normal Monster Reaper's Disciple." A blue portal opened in the accelerated zoom and a skeleton appeared on his field. It wore a black hood over it's head, a long death scythe in its hand with a dagger latched on a bone belt, and it's eyes glowed red (1700/0). " I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

Ian: 4000 (1)

Stranger: 4000 (1)

" It's my turn." Ian flipped a card face-up and added it into his hand. " If you want to see what a real Normal monster looks like, have a look at my monster. I summon Blazing Inpachi." A blue portal opened in the back of Ian's Duel Runner. It was a giant wooden statue. It's arms were two giant wooden balls and it's legs were giant tree trunks. The monsters body burned with orange flames the moment it stepped onto the field. " Blazing Inpachi, attack!"

Blazing Inpachi moved slowly towards Reaper's Disciple, then it jammed its flaming knee into Reaper's Disciple stomach. Reaper cried in pain before exploding into a million pixels. Ian wasn't sure if he was scared under that helmet, but he would make him scared. " I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Ian: 4000 (2)

Stranger: 3850 (2)

" I call the zombies of my grave to my field. I activate Call of the Haunted." The facedown card flipped up. It was the purple smoke in the Graveyard Call of the Haunted. " I summon Reaper's Disciple back on my field." A blue portal appeared back in his acceleration zone. It looked even more terrifying than before.

"_ He brought back his monster even though it obviously doesn't have as much attack points as my Blazing Inpachi." _

" I summon another Reaper's Disciple from my hand (1700/0)." A blue portal opened up on the left side of the stranger's Duel Runner. A mimic of Reaper's Disciple appeared on the field. Both Reaper Disciple's cackled in unison.

" _Their chorus is creepy?" _Ian thought. " _He's going to try some card to power those monsters. I know it." _

" Three things are going to happen this turn. First I'll activate the Speed Spell Overboost! I gain six Spell Counter."

The speed of the duelist's Duel Runner increased. It created a difficult challenge for Ian to overcome. The stranger moved so fast Ian almost let go of his handles, but he followed the duelist through ever turn and spiral. Eventually he caught up to him on a straight road.

" _It just doesn't make any sense. Why would he bring back a monster and summon the same one just to increase his Speed Counters? Unless...he's planning on using another Speed Spell!"_

_" _For my second card I play the Speed Spell Hade's Simmering Double Flames. If I have 5 or more Speed Spells and tribute two Reaper's Disciple to the Graveyard, you must send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard."

Both Reaper's Disciples crossed their blades together. Both his monsters glowed yellow before exploding into a million pixels of yellow light. Some of the flecks of yellow light fell into Ian's Graveyard. The next thing Ian knew a bony yellow hand grew out of Ian's Graveyard and grabbed the cards in his hand. Ian tried to wrangle with the hand and keep his cards, the hand pulled his cards out and shoved them into his Graveyard."

" Aargh!"

" The hurt is not over yet, Ian Saroyami. By removing both my Reaper's Disciple's I can Special Summon my ultimate monster. Hades Scarlet Ogre." Ian heard a very violent ripping sound as he was blinded by red light. Ian could barely see anything, other than the shadow behind the stranger. The monster was so big...Ian didn't know if his deck could match it, especially when he had no hand.

**Card of the Chapter **

Level 4 Reaper's Disciple

A lost soul under the tutelage of the Dark World. One day he will rise up and be the new ruler of the underworld, if the forces of light don't destroy the underworld.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca was so infuriated. She shook her cellphone furiously trying to get a signal. On the bus ride to New Domino City Rebecca was trying to call Ian to hear where he was. However, Ian wasn't returning any of her calls. Rebecca wanted to know why. She gave him a cellphone, and even if he was on his Duel Runner there was Bluetooth on his Duel Runner. Flynn was sleeping in his chair, blindfolding and picking the top card of his deck.

" Giant Germ." Flynn flipped the card over. Giant Germ was the card. Flynn put it in the bottom of his deck and flipped the next card over. " Trance Archfiend." Flynn flipped the card over. Trace Archfiend was also the card he declared. Flynn put his card on the bottom of his deck and drew again. " Allure of Dark—"

" Stop that, Flynn!" Rebecca shouted. " I'm on the phone!"

Rebecca listened to the sound of the phone making long buzzing noises. Rebecca angrily tossed the phone away and pulled on her hair. Flynn picked up the next card of his deck and picked up another one. " Battle Fader. Caius the Shadow Monarch. I think I might know what's going on."

" You do?" Rebecca asked.

" Yes. I believe Ian is in a duel right this moment."

" A duel? What is he doing dueling at a time like this? He should be moving to New Domino City like he said he would."

" You're quite right," Flynn said. " Ian should be going to New Domino City like he said he would. His whereabouts are unknown to me. But he is heading towards the city as we speak. He's behind us."

" Oh Flynn, sometimes I don't understand what you're saying. But that Ian is a real jerk. He never listens to me and never returns my calls."

Flynn picked up another card from the top of his deck. This one reminded him of Ian. " Vanity's Fiend."

XXX

Ian was against another one of the stranger's fiendish monsters. It was a giant skeleton monster. It was bigger than Ian's monster and a lot stronger. (2300).

" Your Life Points will decimate!" The stranger roared. " Scarlet Ogre, attack! Bone Blade!"

The ogre's right arm formed into a blade made of it's bones. He jumped upwards and slashed his blade down. Blazing Inpachi blocked the blade with his hands, but the blade slashed through the center of the blazing giant. He exploded into a million pixels.

Ian: 3550 (2)

Stranger: 3850 (6)

" I activate my facedown. Jar of Greed." Ian pressed a button on his Duel Disk attached to his Duel Runner. The card on his left flipped face-up. " I draw one card." Ian picked up the top card of his deck.

" I hope you drew something you need. I have two cards in my hand; next turn we'll be even. I end my turn."

" Don't forget when you end your turn your Overboost puts your Speed Counters down to 1."

The stranger's Speed Counters dropped to one just like he said. His Duel Runner decelerated behind Ian's Duel Runner. Ian drew the top card of his deck. " I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

" I guess that's all you can do with only two cards in your hand." The stranger drew a card from the top of his deck. " I summon Hades Horned Demon (1600/0)." A blue worm hole ripped open on the ground. The color of the worm hole changed from blue to green. A skeleton hand reached out of the hole. Then a head with four horns sticking around it's head emerged. A skeleton creature just like Scarlet Ogre appeared. "I attack your facedown monster with Scarlet Ogre! Devouring Smog!"

Scarlet Ogre breathed purple smoke from his mouth. The smoke shattered Ian's facedown monster. The last thing the stranger saw was the ghostly image of a green turtle. Ian smiled.

" I activate the effect of UFO Turtle (1400/1200). When he's destroyed I can Special Summon another fire monster from my deck. I choose to Special Summon Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000)."

A blue worm hole ripped open on the right side of Ian's Duel Runner. A wriggling, wingless orange dragon with orange skin and fiery back appeared on his field. It snapped it's jaws as fire dripped off it's skin.

" Ha!" The stranger laughed. " Impressive summon for that monster. But, alone that thing is no match for my Scarlet Ogre."

" Then I guess I'll have to add help. I activate the Speed Spell Infernal Reckless Summon." Ian flipped his other facedown card face up. " When a monster with 1500 points or less is Special Summoned to my side of the field, and by removing two of my Speed Counters, I can Special Summon as many more of that monster from my deck."

Ian flipped two more Solar Flare Dragons on his side of the field. The heat all three Solar Dragons gave at once boiled Scarlet Ogre and Horned Demon. " Go on." The stranger commanded to Horned Demon. " Attack!"

" Your monsters can't attack," Ian said. " Solar Dragon makes you attack another pyro monster on my side of the field. Since every monster on my field is Solar Flare Dragon you can't attack any of them. But Infernal Reckless Summon has another effect. My opponent is allowed to select one monster on their field and Special Summon as many copies of that same monster to their field."

" I don't have any other copies of this monster. I end my turn."

Ian: 3550 (3)

Stranger: 3850 (3)

" I summon a monster and it's my favorite. Ultimate Baseball Kid (500/1000)." A flaming fireball burned around Ian's Duel Runner. Out of the fireball came a little boy wearing a red uniform and a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. In the Ultimate Baseball Kid's hands was a metal baseball bat with spikes sticking out of it. " He gains 1000 ATK points for every other fire monster on my field. And I have three (3500). Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack his Horned Demon!"

The tip of Ultimate Baseball Kid caught on fire. He drew a circle made of flames in the air and hit a baseball through it. The baseball caught fire and went through the head of Horned Demon. His head shattered on contact first and the rest of it's body exploded into pixels.

Ian: 3550 (3)

Stranger: 1950 (2)

" I end my turn. And when I end my turn Solar Flare Dragon deals five hundred points of damage to you, each."

The three Solar Flare Dragon's mouths created small fireballs. The three fireballs went towards him. The first fireball hit him.

Stranger: 1450 (2)

The other two dragons fired their burning balls of fire at him, but two small goblin-like creatures appeared and grabbed the burning balls. They raised the burning balls up and threw them at the Solar Flare Dragons. Both Solar Flare Dragon's exploded.

" What did you do?" Ian shouted.

" I knew you'd use a monster to inflict damage to me. All you pyro type duelists are all the same. So I used my Hade's Imps. By sending these monsters from my hand to the Graveyard to negate the effect of an opponents monster that deals damage and destroys it. It also redirects the damage to you."

The goblins appeared above Ian's Duel Runner. The imps were holding small coal's of burning rocks. The goblins bombed the rocks on Ian. Ian screamed at the pain.

Ian: 2550 (3)

" Since you end your turn, it's my turn." He drew a card from the top of his deck. " Since I control a Hade's monster I can activate this Trap card without setting it. I play the Trap card Grip of Crush and Burn." Scarlet Ogre's hands were covered in coruscate metal (2600). " Now attack his Solar Flare Dragon with Bone Bite!"

Scarlet Ogre pressed his fingers together as he dashed towards Solar Flare Dragon while floating off the ground. Scarlet Ogre pierced through Solar Flare Dragon, contorting from the inside. Solar Dragon screech before it exploded in a fiery explosion.

Ian: 1450 (2)

" Did that hurt. Well it's not over yet. When a monster equipped with Grip of Crush and Burn destroys a monster you take damage equal to half of that monsters attack. Sow Reap!"

Scarlet Ogre fired his five sharp fingers at Ian. Ian moved to the left, right, and backed away as the three claws hit the ground. But the last two circled around him and ram into his chest.

Ian: 700 (2)

" Without another fire monster on your field, your Ultimate Baseball Kid loses all it's extra attack power (500). I end my turn. So draw your last card. Draw!"

Ian drew his card. Both were monsters. Ian only had one hope of still winning the duel, so he had to be sure he followed his strategy exactly. " I remove from play my Solar Flare Dragon to Special Summon Inferno (1100/1900)." A circle of fire burned across Ian's Duel Runner. Next came a floating mask of fire. It laughed at the duelist manically (1500).

" I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Comet Phoenix (1200/500)." A blue warp hole ripped open above Ian's head. Out of the wormhole a small gold bird with sparkling yellow wings appeared. " I tune my Level 3 Ultimate Baseball Kid with my Level 3 Comet Phoenix to Synchro Summon my Level 6 Melt Fire Drake Ardemantion. My soul is a tenuous flame just stepping into light, but the sun impends my ultimate fire! Synchro Summon!"


	7. Chapter 7

Comet Phoenix created three rings around its body. Comet Phoenix vanished into the three rings. The rings surrounded Ultimate Baseball Kid. One moment he was a red uniform boy holding a spike baseball, he was nothing but a soul with six glowing green balls in his body. Green light burned through the rings. Out roared Ian's strongest monster, a dark blue mountain cat with a red helmet burning flames out and a red saddle (2000/2500).

" I really didn't want to have a duel with a Synchro Summon," the stranger laughed. " But where is the strong monster you've been saving against me? With only two thousand attack it can never stand against me." The stranger heard Ian laugh. He revel as if he knew he was going to win. Win? How was he going to win?

" Some call my deck cheap. They say my deck isn't a real deck. They say that because I like to use burn damage. But if I'm not cheating and I win my duels than this deck is good for me. Melt Fire Drake Ardemantion is different from his brother Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier. Instead of returning cards from my field to the hand I can destroy him and one monster on your side of the field. By doing this we take damage from half of our monsters combined.

" Monsters combined?" (2000÷2=1000) + (2600÷2=1300)=2300 " You fool. That means we will both lose the duel!" Ian smiled. " I prefer neither of us wins than letting you win. A true hero doesn't cheat because cheaters never win, and doesn't let anyone be a sore winner because everyone's a winner. Fire Drake Ardemantion, Fire Preta!"

Ardemantion jumped around Ian's duel runner. Ardemantion's body burned with orange flames as he scorched the dueling field. Ardemantion jumped towards the strangers Scarlet Ogre. On impact both Duel Runner's would blow steam from the dashboards and would come to a halt. A giant fissure ripped through the dueling field. Ian noticed this and stopped his attack. The fissure stretched under the stranger's duel runner. Ian watched as his opponent disappeared into the ground. Fire Drake disappeared from the field.

Ian slowed down his duel runner. He looked back. The fissure was gone. There wasn't a single crack or crevice on the road. It was like some kind of illusion the stranger used to escape. But Ian couldn't think about that now. He was close to New Domino City.

" This would certainly qualify as refreshing."

XXX

Rebecca and Flynn reached the welcome ceremony before Ian. It was here they were suppose to have a great party. A little dancing, food and drinks, getting to met all kinds of interesting people born and raised in New Domino City, and getting sponsors to get them out of the Satellite rut. It was all ruined by Ian being tardy

" Remind me again why we are friends with him," Rebecca said bitterly to Flynn.

" We needed someone funny and lazy to help us stand out better. Ian is our friend whether we like him or not," Flynn said.

" I'm not waiting outside for him all day. Either he's here by the time I count to ten or we are leaving him. One…"

Rebecca and Flynn heard a roaring sound of an engine driving towards the front of the building. Rebecca and Flynn heard the sound coming from the left. They turned their heads to the left. A Duel Runner roared into the front of the ceremony building. It went to a fast halt. The halt almost blew Rebecca's skirt up, but she grabbed it. Ian walked out of the Duel Runner. The moment he stepped out Rebecca walked up to him and slapped his cheek.

" What took you so long?" She said in her loudest tone. " And don't tell me you were stuck in traffic. You were riding a Duel Runner." Rebecca walked up to Ian's Duel Runner. In every Duel Runner there's a screen that shows a duel. Rebecca turned on the screen and the image of Ian's Life Points turned on. " You were in a duel!"

" It's not what you think," Ian said." Actually it's exactly what you think. But I have a god explanation you will want to hear."

" You better not tell me it was the best duel you've played," Rebecca said. " That's not an excuse!"

" I'm telling you...we might be facing an alien crisis."

" Aliens?" Flynn said.

" Yes. Aliens. I know how ridiculous that sounds, but it's true. I was challenged by someone out of the blue, it almost ended where we both lost, and right before the end of the duel an earthquake hits the duel field. When I turn around he disappears. Not only him but the whole earthquake is gone. They were both gone."

" Where?" Rebecca asked.

" Hell. Satan must have been very angry that some guy who uses a deck just worshipping him loses because I use an inferno attack. Instead of seeing his disciple lose all his Life Points he sends him to Hell to train with him."

" I don't know what's a greater tragedy," Rebecca said. " The fact that you were late because you were in a duel or that you lied about it." Rebecca walked away from Ian and Flynn to the front entrance of the ceremony. She could hear Ian holler back at her.

" Reb, come back here." Rebecca stopped. She turned around and walked back towards Ian. " Thank you. Now as I was saying—"

Ian didn't get the chance to explain himself any further to Rebecca because she punched him in the face. Ian went right into his Duel Runner. Rebecca was very angry. Flynn could see she wasn't willing to forgive Ian.

" It's Rebecca, jackass."


	8. Chapter 8

There was a big party for all the duelists in the upcoming tournament. It was a crowd of colorful duelists. There were duelists young and duelists old. Duelists who looked like they should be in kindergarten instead of participating in a big league tournament. There was an old man carrying a fishing rod and fishing box. And where was Ian in this onslaught of partying; but over by the punch bowl pouring liquor down. Flynn was eating a cupcake beside the punch bowl.

" This is going to be great," Ian said putting the corkscrew on his liquor bottle. When Ian saw the closest person make his way to the punch bowl he walked away. Flinch stayed put and watched the biggest, blackest man in New Domino City walk to the punch bowl.

" This should be good," Flinch said and took another bite of his muffin.

Flinch watched and did nothing as the man poured punch into his glass and took a sip. The man didn't like the taste of beer mixed with punch. Flinch watched the man pour the rest of the punch in a waste bin without mentioning anything.

" Your Maurice Snegoff, aren't you?" Flinch asked throwing his muffin in the waste basket. " I'm a big fan of yours. The way you duel is what brought me to playing Duel Monsters."

Maurice looked at Flinch. Flinch's gaze was only partially looking at Maurice; not giving him any respect. Once Flinch looked at Maurice, he smiled. " Thanks. I didn't expect to find fans when I started playing. I always liked the undead and ghoulish creatures. Picking my cards was easy. It was the strategy's that were the tricky parts."

" I would love to learn from you. And I hope we don't have to face each other in the tournament—actually, I hope we do face each other in the tournament. That is, I want us to fight in the final round."

" We'll see. Any chance you can tell me who spiked the punch bowl?"

" I'm going to be totally honest with you. Just let it go. Don't go near him and everything will be fine. I know I ignore him and I relish the feeling."

While Flinch and Maurice were talking Ian was paying attention to the other duelists. One had glazed eyes and curled lavender hair. She was sitting alone. Ian didn't like to admit it but he found her hotter than a model on a sports magazine and she smelled like summer. Rebecca who saw Ian gawking at the girl, grabbed his ear and squeezed it.

" What is wrong with you? You've been ignoring me the entire party. I have a father who can buy your entire orphanage and change it into a laundry mat. Stop looking at all the other girls or I will kick you in the back!"

Ian chuckled. Rebecca was jealous. She was really jealous Ian was looking at other girls. Ian made a smart aleck remark. " If you kick every boy in the back you'll never get a boyfriend, Reb." Rebecca was mad at two things. Ian making fun of her and not calling her by her full name. Rebecca let go of Ian's ear and kicked him in the back.

" I don't give a damn!"

Ian was kicked off his chair by Rebecca's foot. Flynn once implored Ian to warily watch what he said in Rebecca's presence; he didn't listen to him. He flew straight into the arms of the silent woman. Most girls would jump when some crashed into them, but she was surprisingly calm. She said nonchalantly.

" Are you okay?" Ian was more than okay, in fact he was more than okay. He was touching her D-Cup bosoms and she didn't seem to mind. " Was the girl who kicked you your friend?"

" Y-Yes," Ian mumbled with his mouth touching her breasts.

" I don't understand. If that girl is your friend why did she kick you?" The girl said blinking her eyes.

" It's just something she does when I make an ass of myself because I'm a cheeky ass," Ian said and showed his teeth. The girl saw his braces reflect in her eyes like metal barbs.

" Why do you call yourself a cheeky ass? Cheeky ass...what is that?"

" We are speaking the same language, but you have no clue about any thing I'm saying. My name's Ian. What's your name?"

" Eikza."

" Did you say Akiza? The Black Rose Witch Akiza? The duelist of the first round in Team 5DS?"

" No. My name is Eikza. E-Eikza. I have no idea who this Akiza is, but I don't think she's participating in this tournament."

" Aww. I heard Akiza was a very hot red duelist and I wanted to introduce myself to her."

" I'm not really pretty, am I?" Eikza was red with embarrassment. It was the first time anyone ever called her pretty.

" Are you kidding me. You got that hourglass figure, and you have such a sweet voice. I'd like to see anyone who thinks they are prettier."

Ian heard a loud commotion coming from the other side of the party. He walked up to the crowd and looked through the smallest space he could find. He saw what was the second prettiest girl in the party. Long ivory like hair covering the back of her neck. Her midriff was covering from her aqua marine shirt. Her eyes were large green and she was missing eyebrows, her eyelids were replaced with tiny white hair. Ian couldn't believe who he was looking at.

" L-L-Lynne Colress. Awesome."

She was about to have a duel with Maurice. Standing beside Ian was Flynn. He was slurping from a soda can. Flynn elbowed Ian and said,

" Your welcome."

" Huh?"

" I saved you from embarrassing yourself for one day. That man is mad at the person who spiked the punch bowl. He was going to "teach him a lesson", but when I said "Lynne Colress did it", well, he just couldn't hurt a girl. Again: your welcome."

" Duel!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I had a little help from real people writing this chapter because I broke my arm. I'm sorry I'm so late updating but lots of things have happened to me, including breaking my arm. Hopefully it gets better in a couple of weeks to four months. **

Lynne Colress: 4000

Maurice Snegoff: 4000

" I'll go first," Lynne said sternly before picking up one card from the top of her deck. " I Normal Summon Marauding Captain (1200/400)." A blue portal opened in front of Lynne. A warrior with two swords and green armor appeared out of the portal. He had short blond hair and piercing green eyes, followed by a red cape draped to his neck. He looked like a genuine knight except he didn't have a shield which made him more of a berserker than a knight. " When Marauding Captain is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster in my hand. I chose Command Knight (1200/1900)." A blue portal appeared beside Marauding Captain. Lynne summoned a knight more decorative than Marauding captain. Her hair was trapped in a red helmet, golden feathers were floating out of her helmet, her skin was creamy girls and her eyes were shallow brown, she had a purple cape on her shoulders, red armor with feathers as her breast plate, and a large golden sword with a gold symbol on the hilt. " While Command Knight is face-up on my field all my warriors gain 400 ATK."

Command knight glowed with a bright gold aura when she prayed to someone. Marauding Captain, feeling her words of energy and prayer, took out both his swords and roared like a berserker. Command Knight (1200 + 400=1600). Marauding Captain (1200 + 400=1600).

" Not a bad start," Flynn said putting his hand on his chin and trying to imagine what card Lynne would place next. Both her monsters were still weak in today's standards so she would play a card that would restrict battle.

" I play the equip spell Raregold Armor. I select one monster on my side of the field and as long as it's equipped with the spell you cannot select it for an attack. I equip it to Marauding Captain. Now that is equipped and Marauding Captain makes you attack him instead of another monster, you cannot attack me." Flynn wished he made a beat with someone one move earlier because he called it. " I set one card facedown and end my turn." A card showed up behind Command knight then disappeared from the field.

Maurice drew one card from his deck to his hand. " I play Mystical Space Typhoon. This card destroys one spell or trap card on anyone's side of the field and I chose your Raregold Armor."

" Just like I thought you would. I activate the trap card Warrior Dimension (not a real card). When my opponent activates a spell or trap that would destroy exactly one monster, trap, or spell card I can remove that card from play."

Maurice slid his spell card into his banish zone. " Your card also helps me," he said. " Now I can draw another card from my deck." Maurice drew one card from his deck. He drew something interesting. Something no one with a fiend deck would dare use. But it was a card that might help Maurice win the duel. " I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300)." A Chinese priest with a long metal helmet and colorful robes appeared on Maurice's field.

" That's a weird looking fiend monster," Ian said wondering how a Duel Monster card could look so human or better how it looked so calm.

" That's because Jowgen isn't a fiend monster," Flynn explained. " It's really a spell caster, and a light attribute monster."

" Huh? But you said this Maurice wins using fiend type monsters? He can't have fiend type monsters and spellcaster's in the same deck."

" It's called making a deck that works for him, Ian, and I think you of all people should know about that. It's true his deck is made mostly of fiend type monsters, but he believes his deck should have light and dark monsters to win."

" He's using light and dark monsters? I thought the sun hated the darkness."

"Does the moon give light to the sun? Probably, or probably not. We need both the light of the moon and the shadows of darkness to help survive on this planet. And it wouldn't hurt if we put some fertilizer in the ground once in a while. Anyways, Maurice is about to destroy Lynne's strategy."

" I discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard and destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field. So say good-bye to your Command Knight." Jowgen glows white light in his arm that he shinned in Command Knight. The red armored knight screamed in pain before she exploded into pixels leaving Marauding Captain (1600-400=1200) all alone. " As long as Jowgen is face-up neither of us can Special Summon monsters."

" Thank god," Ian sighed. " That means he cannot use a surprise attack on Lynne."

" Are you happy because you think she's a good duelist or do you only care about the size of her boobs?" Flynn asked making Ian burn red in embarrassment.

" I'm not stupid, Flynn. You want me to say 'no' about her…you know what so people will look at me like I'm an idiot."

" I set two cards facedown and end my turn," Maurice said as two cards appeared on his field than vanished.

" That's it?" Ian gasped. " I was expecting him to summon something bigger to destroy Marauding Captain."

" His monster does forbid everyone from special summoning monsters," Flynn said. " Those face-downs are cards he's going to use to negate her next summon and destroy Marauding Captain."

Lynne drew the top card of her deck bringing her a grand total or three cards. Marauding Captain could destroy Maurice's elementlist easily, but it seemed too easy, and she wasn't going to attack just yet. I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600)!"

A blue portal appeared in Command Knight's old spot. A tribesman with scars and a long ponytail appeared on Lynne's side of the field. He carried a sword too big for normal men to hold…smaller than Marauding Captain's swords but much heavier.

" What gives?" Ian said pointing at Elemental Hero Wildheart. " I thought Jaden Yuki was the only duelist who ever used Elemental Hero's. They were the cards that made him a champion."

" Elemental Hero's are not uncommon cards," Flynn explained like the showboating duelist he was. " Lots of people used them. Jaden Yuki wasn't the first great duelist to play them. What made Jaden Yuki so great was how he perfected the Elemental Hero's."

Maurice smirked.

" I activate Torrential Tribute. When any of us normal summons, flips summons, or special summons a monster…all monsters on the field are destroyed." A giant tsunami ripped through the back of the duel field and made a splash towards the field, swallowing Jowgen and Marauding Captain. A few of the guests were afraid they would get wet from trap card, forgetting it was all a hologram. The only one left standing was Wildheart.

" My Elemental Heart Wildheart is immune to trap cards," Lynne said, " so your trap card doesn't work on him. Now that you destroyed your own monster I can attack you directly."

" I have a monster like her," Ian said, " but mine is way cooler."

" Ssshhh," Flynn silenced Ian. " I want to see how this turns out."

Elemental Wildheart dashed through the field and prepared to slash Maurice. This attack would cut Maurice's Life Points nearly to half. Before Wildheart slashed Maurice, he flipped over a trap card of pink purplish smoke rising from a cemetery.

" Call of the Haunted. Sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, Jowgen, it was a high level monster card and I'm bringing him back. Come back, End of Anubis (2500/0)!"

A monster with the face of a jackal and the skin of the dead rose from the ground and grabbed Elemental Hero Wildheart in one of his big hands. His eyes glow with the power of death and domination. Elemental Hero Wildheart's fearful cries were the last thing Lynn heard before Anubis crunched his sharp teeth in Wildheart's neck!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. My name is Jiro Uchiha, and I will be writing this chapter of The Rainbow Duelists. I hope you enjoy, as my writing style is a tad bit different than the one this fic has been written in. Thanks, Jiro "The Ghetto Shaman" Uchiha**

XXX

Lynne cursed under her breath, placing Wildheart's card in the graveyard slot, glancing to her hand. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." she said, placing one card down, the hologram of the card appearing in front of her.

Maurice chuckled, drawing as he glanced to his hand. "I play the spell card Card Destruction. This forces both of us to discard our whole hand and redraw the same amount of cards." he said, neatly pressing his cards together and sliding them into the graveyard, replacing them with the same number of cards as he watched Lynne do the same. Maurice smiled when he saw Lynne frown, likely displeased at the hand she drew. He looked to his hand, forming a plan as he glanced back to the field.

"I summon Dark Resonator in defense mode." Maurice stated, placing the card on his duel disk sideways, the small, fiendish creature wielding it's rods smiling wickedly. The fiend crossed it's rods in an X formation across it's chest as it turned blue, symbolizing that it was in defense mode. (Atk:1300/Def:300) Maurice hummed. "I play two cards face down." he said, placing two cards in his duel disk as the holograms appeared behind his monsters. "Next, My End of Anubis will attack you directly!" he called, the jackal headed monster surging towards Lynne. She pressed a button on her duel disk, her facedown flipping up.

"I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor! This trap allows me to destroy one attacking monster!" she called, the hologram coating Lynne in sharp armor that dug into the Jackal when he reached her, the jackal exploding in a large burst of pixels. Maurice scoffed, sighing. "Lucky move. I end my turn." he said, a smile on his face.

Lynne drew, looking from her hand to Maurice's field. What was she supposed to do against two facedowns and a monster? She looked to the card she just drew, hoping that it would help in some ay. She blinked. "I play the spell card Graceful Charity." she stated, drawing three cards, looking through her hand and selecting two cards and discarding them. She smiled at the cards she had drawn, grabbing one of them and activating it.

"I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" she said, green blades raining down from the sky and surrounding Maurice's side of the field, the dark skinned man gritting his teeth at the move. Lynne calmed herself, looking at her hand, remembering that Maurice had two facedowns. "I summon Chaos-End Master in attack mode!" she called, placing the card on her duel disk, the white clothed angel winged warrior rising from the card. (Atk:1500/Def:1000)

"I equip my Chaos-End Master with the Equip Spell Assault Armor!" she called, a golden aura forming around her Monster. "When I activate this spell, my monster gains 300 attack points!" she called, the winged warrior's attack points rising to 1800. "However, I can send this spell card to the graveyard to allow my Chaos-End Master to attack twice!" she called, the aura disappearing as she discard the card. With her monster's attack points back at 1500, Lynne inhaled.

"Chaos-End Master, attack his Dark Resonator!" she called, the winged warrior surging forward as Maurice smiled. "Aren't you forgetting that my Dark Resonator can prevent it's destruction once per turn?" he asked, taunting her as the winged warrior kicked the fiend, who laughed as he remained on the field. Lynne smirked. "Are you forgetting that my Assault Armor let's me attack twice?" she called, and Maurice chuckled.

"I activate the Trap card Negate attack!" he called, a barrier forming around Dark Resonator as Chaos-End Master's attack failed. Lynne frowned. Why wait until the second attack? She growled. "I play one card facedown and end my turn." she said, Maurice chuckling as he drew.

He looked to his hand, sighing. "I summon A Man with Wdjat in attack mode!" he stated, the man rising from his card, donning glowing hands, a red robe and the Millennium Eye on his forehead. "I activate his special ability, which allows me to look at one of your facedowns!" he said, smiling as her facedown, a trap card called Battle Mania, flipped up briefly. "Battle Mania huh? Trying to force my resonator to attack?" he wondered aloud, chuckling as he rubbed his chin.

"Next, My Man with Wdjat will attack your Chaos-End Master!" he called, the man spinning his arms about, the winged warrior exploding as Lynne's lifepoints dropped to 3900. Maurice laughed, taking in a deep breath. "Next, I'm going to tune my Man with Wdjat to my Dark Resonator!" he called out, the man vaulting into the air as the small fiend turned into three balls of light and green rings, surrounding the man as he erupted in a burst of light.

"I hope you're ready, because I summon Five Fiend Trapper!" he called, the light dimming as a five legged robot with a large blue eye crashed into the ground, a small black fiend giggling from inside the mech. (Atk: 2750/Def: 2250) Maurice laughed. "Next, I play one card facedown and end my turn." he stated, and Lynne narrowed her eyes as she growled.

She drew, smirking as she saw the card atop her deck. She snickered, slamming the card down on her duel disk. "I activate the spell card Double Summon!" she called, activating the spell that did exactly what it's name implied. She pulled another spell from her hand, activating right after.

"I then activate 'The Warrior Returning Alive'!" she called, her Chaos-End Master ejecting from her grave as she summoned him in attack mode. She smiled. "Next, I summon Dandylion in attack mode!" she called, summoning the flower with the cat face in defense mode. (Def: 300) "Then, I'll play one card face down and end my turn." she said, Maurice laughing as he drew, a set of swords vanishing from around him.

"Only two more turns until you lose." he said, humming as he looked to his hand. "I think I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." he said, and Lynne narrowed her eyes at his odd play, her monsters still safe. She drew, looking at the card she drew as she exhaled. Maurice smirked.

"I activate my first Trap card, Raigeki Break. By discarding one card, I can destroy one card on the field, and I think I'll destroy your swords of Revealing light." He said, lightning raining down and striking the swords, making them dissipate. He laughed. "And the card I discarded was Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, who, when discarded by a card effect, is immediately summoned to my side of the field." he said, the almost necrotic vanguard rising from the ground, spear in hand.

Lynne cursed as she now had more than one monster to deal with. "I sacrifice my Dandylion to summon Earth Armor Ninja!" she called, the Earth Attribute Warrior rising from the earth. "Next, I tune my Earth Armor Ninja to My Chaos-End Master!" she called, and Maurice frowned. "I tune my level 3 Chaos-End Master to my level 5 Earth Armor Ninja to synchro summon… Annaxena, Princess of Warriors!" she called as the ninja erupted in light, the winged warrior having transformed into three green rings.

When the light faded, Maurice cursed as he looked across the field. Annaxena donned a roman style helmet, shielding most of her face, Maurice grimacing at how bright her golden armor was, along with her golden boots and Gold, low cut pants. Her pink eyes were barely visible beneath her long white hair, a frown forming on the monster's face as she drew two swords, Maurice wondering exactly what he could do. He looked to his duel disk, noticing the Warrior Princess' attack and defense points. (Atk: 2900/Def: 3000.)

Lynne smiled, folding her arms. "I end my turn." she said, and Maurice frowned, drawing as he glanced to his hand. Lynne laughed, her face-down Battle Mania flipping up. "I activate Battle Mania! This trap forces all of your faceup monsters into attack mode, and forces them to attack as well!" she called out, and the dark skinned man cursed aloud, realizing there was nothing he could do short of destroying his own monsters that would stop this.

Standing on the balcony, Ian blinked, impressed by both Lynne's beauty and dueling skills. "I think she just won." he said, Flynn scoffing next to him. "Don't be so sure."

Entering his Battle Phase, Maurice grew irritated. "Beiige, attack her Warrior Princess!" he called, the monster, who only had 1600 attack points, charged across the field, jabbing his spear at Annaxena, who stepped to the side and planted one of her swords in the monster's skull, watching it explode into a million pixels as Maurice lost 1300 life points.

Maurice Snegoff: 4000LP – 2700LP

Maurice cursed. "Five Fiend Trapper, Attack Annaxena!" he called, angered at how futile the attack was, the warrior princess simply tossing her sword at the mech, causing it, and the small fiend inside of it, to explode, Maurice's lifepoints dropping even further.

Maurice Snegoff: 2700LP-2550LP

Maurice placed one monster in facedown defense mode, activating one of his two facedowns. "I activate Call Of The Haunted!" he called, bringing back Dark Resonator.

Ian blinked. "Dark Resonator? Wouldn't Five Fiend Trapper be better?" he wondered aloud, and Flynn sighed. "Perhaps he's going to use the tuner to Synchro Summon a different Synchro Monster." he said, and Ian hummed, realizing that he could do that too.

Lynne drew, a smile on her face as she looked at her hand. "I activate the spell card Heavy Storm, which destroys all spells and traps on the field!" she called, the spells and traps on the field being decimated in a large gust of wind. With Call of the Haunted destroyed, Maurice watched as Dark Resonator vanished. Lynne smiled, entering her battle phase.

"Annaxena, attack his facedown!" she called, the warrior princess surging forward and slicing as the facedown card, which flipped up, turning out to be Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World. With the monster destroyed, Maurice breathed a sigh of relief. "Too bad I have another turn to defeat you." he said with a smirk, Lynne beginning to laugh. Maurice frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked, and Lynne smiled, inhaling.

"My Annaxena's special ability is dependent on the type of monster she's fighting, and it just so happens that when Annaxena defeats a Fiend type monster, she gets to attack again." she stated, and Maurice froze, frantically looking at his duel disk, trying to think up a play, realizing too late that there was nothing he could do. Annaxena closed in, her twin blades striking him in an X shaped arc, making him fly back as his life points vanished.

Maurice Snegoff: 2550LP-0LP

Winner: Lynne Colress

The surrounding people cheered as Maurice growled in anger, shaking his head at his loss. Ian clapped, looking about and noticing that Flynn wasn't nearby. Finding it odd, he began to walk around to look for him. Wait, why am I looking for Flynn when I COULD be looking for Eikza instead. He thought, a smirk on his face as he began to search for the girl.

Rebecca stood outside, exhaling as she thought to herself. Damn Ian and not calling me by my name. She thought, snickering at the thought of the Pyro duelist. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter, Rebecca turning to notice three boys near her age standing behind her. She narrowed her eyes.

"And what do you want?" she asked, and the boy in the center, a lanky figure with dirty blonde hair, smirked, folding his almost stick like arms. "We want to know what a pretty girl such as yourself is doing all alone out here." he said, and she folded her arms. "That, is none of your business." she said, and the boy in the middle chuckled. "Oh I think it is. There are three of us and one of you." he said, and Rebecca scoffed. "And what does that mean? I could take all three of you. Line you three up like Dominoes and knock you over." she said, and the lanky boy narrowed his eyes. "Izzat right?"

She nodded. "It is." she said, and he laughed. "Well, then prove it. Duel the three of us one after the other without recovering." he said, and she frowned, pulling her duel desk from where she left it on her waist and hooked it to her wrist. "Bring it on then!" she shouted, the boy on the left, a short, pudgy fella with one side of his head shaved, stepped forward.

"I'll go first." he said, hooking his duel disk to his wrist and drawing his hand. Rebecca looked to her duel disk.

Rebecca: 4000LP

Opponent: 4000LP

"I'll go first!" Rebecca called, pulling a card from the top of her deck. She looked to her hand, smiling at her luck. "I play two cards face-down!" she called, two large holograms appearing in front of her. "Next, I summon 'Deep Sea Diva' in defense mode!" she called, the singing mermaid appearing, her pink flesh reflecting off the natural light. (Def: 400) She smiled.

"I activate my Diva's special ability, which allow me to summon one level 3 or lower Sea-Serpent type monster from my deck, and I summon Atlantean Marksman in attack mode!" she called, the amphibious crossbow wielder rising from the card that appeared next to the diva. (Atk: 1400)

"Now I end my turn." she said, the boy with the shaved head narrowing his eyes. "Lame turn, your monsters suck." he said, smiling. "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!" he called, the dark warrior brandishing his two large blades as he rose. (Atk: 1800) He smiled. "Dark Blade, attack her Marksman!" he called, the warrior making a groaning noise as he surged forward, lifting his blades above his head.

Rebecca smiled. "That move was stupid. And fatal. I activate my trap, Reinforcements!" she called, small fish appearing around the Marksman, increasing his attack point by 500. (Atk:1400-1900) The Marksman jabbed his crossbow out, shooting the dual blade wielding warrior and making him explode, the boy's life point's dropping.

Opponent: 4000-3900LP

The boy cursed, his anger causing him to crumble his hand. Rebecca smiled. "If you thought that was bad, wait until I activate my Marksman's ability!" she called, reaching towards her deck. "Whenever Battle damage is inflicted by my Marksman, I can special summon a level 4 or below Sea Serpent Monster from my deck with 'Atlantean in it's name." she called, summoning an armored man on an armored sea horse that made the boy blink.

"I summon my Atlantean Dragoons in attack mode!" she called. (Atk: 1800) The boy growled. "I end my turn." he said, and Rebecca smiled.

"I draw!" she called, pulling the top card from her deck. "I switch my Deep Sea Diva into attack mode!" she called, the blue aura covering the singing mermaid dissipating. (Atk: 200) "Next, I summon another Atlantean Marksman!" she called, a second amphibious crossbow wielder appearing.

She smiled as she entered her battle phase. "All of my monsters attack you directly!" she called, the four monsters surging in and striking the boy, who screamed as his lifepoints vanished.

Opponent: 3900-0LP

Rebecca flipped her hair, placing her hand on her hip as the second boy, one who Rebecca found mildly attractive, walked up, looking much more confident then his friend. Rebecca watched him draw, her turn ended as the duel continued.

Rebecca: 4000LP

Opponent: 4000LP

Her opponent hummed. "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode." he called, the blue skinned elf appearing as a blue aura coated her. (Def: 2000) "Next, I activate the spell card Lightwave Tuning, which makes my Elf a tuner monster as long as she remains on the field." he said, and Rebecca narrowed her eyes at the peculiar play. "I now end my turn." he said, and Rebecca smiled.

"Ended the duel is more like it." she said as she drew. "I play one card face-down." she said, one large hologram appearing. She entered her battle phase, a smile on her face. "I hope you don't think that having more defense than I do attack is going to help you." she said, and he blinked, wondering what she meant.

"Lemme show you what I mean instead." she said as she focus back onto the field. "My 'Atlantean Dragoons'' special ability allows all Level 3 and below Sea-Serpent monsters I control to attack you directly!" she called.

"So, my two Atlantean Marksman can attack you directly!" she called, and the boy cursed as they sprung up, launching crossbow bolts past his elf and striking him, making his lifepoints fall drastically.

Opponent: 4000LP – 1200LP

She laughed. "However, since you boys did compliment me, I won't humiliate you too bad. I choose not to activate my Marksman's ability. Instead, I activate the trap card 'Urgent Tuning'!" she called, the boy paling in shock at the card as it flipped up.

"Let me give you a treat, regardless of whether or not it's the one you wanted." she said, smiling. "I tune my level 2 Deep Sea Diva with my level 3 Atlantean Marksman and my Level 4 Atlantean Dragoons to synchro summon…." she trailed off as the pink mermaid broke into two huge green rings and the two undersea monsters became seven white dots, erupting in a huge burst of water.

Water….. that froze solid.

"I synchro Summon Trishula, Dragon of The Ice Barrier!" she called, the ice exploding as the three headed dragon roared. The boy took a step back. Rebecca laughed. "When Trishula is summon, he can remove from play a card from your hand, field and graveyard. However, all Trishula needs to do is remove your Elf from play and attack you directly, since it's still my Battle phase." she said, ice encasing the Elf and shattering it.

The dragon's three heads opened their maws launching large white blasts at the boy, who flew back as he was defeated.

Opponent: 1200LP – 0LP

The tall, lanky boy gulped as he stepped forward, his ice locked on the huge dragon before him. Rebecca rose a brow. "Your move." she said, and he shakily drew one card from his deck.

He paled in shock. "I….I have no monsters in my hand." he said, his turn ending. Rebecca folded her arms after she drew. "This is why you shouldn't go off trying to pick up girls. Because they can duel you into the ground." she said, slamming a single card on the field. "I activate the spell card De-Synchro, which allows me to replace one of my Synchro Monsters with it's Synchro material." she said, the dragon vanishing as the Diva, Marksman and Dragoons re-appeared.

"Next, I'll attack you with all three of my monsters." she said, the three monsters charging in as she smiled.

Opponent: 4000 LP – 800 LP

"Next, I activate a second Urgent Tuning." she said, and he blinked, watching as the three Water monsters vanished as the dragon re-appeared. She smiled, rubbing the dragon's leg as if it were her pet. "I think you know what happens next." she said, a sly smile on her face.

Ian frowned, looking about the building, grumbling at the lack of the duelist who reminded him of Akiza. He sighed, wondering what he should do next. "I should probably go find Flynn." he said, and then he blinked. "Or, I can try and get Lynne's autograph and phone number." he said, chuckling as he headed back to the room he last saw the duelist in.

Flynn sighed as he walked out of the building, feeling the breeze on his face, his eyes still covered with the blindfold. He heard footsteps to his left, straining his ears to hear. He turned, briefly lifting his blindfold to look at the person walking up to him. He saw a cape, and a suit that was impeccably clean. Along with pale skin and eyes covered slightly by dark hair, Flynn replaced his blindfold with a frown at the man's appearance.

"You took notice of my arrival without even looking at me. Very Impressive." he said, Flynn wondering if he heard an accent or if he was just imagining thing. The man made a noise, as if surprised, before bowing, something Flynn could feel from the shift in the air. "My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Count." he said, and Flynn nodded. "Flynn." He responded, only to avoiding being rude. The man chuckled, reaching into his suit.

"I know who you are." he said, laughing as he extended his hand, Flynn grabbing something from it. "That's my number. I run a small production company and could use someone like you as an actor. I'd hope you'd consider." he said, and Flynn narrowed his eyes under the blindfold, the man turning around. "One more thing. Please, consider this advanced payment, or simply a gift, and not a bribe." he said, holding something else out to Flynn.

Flynn took what felt like a card from his hand as he walked away. Flynn lifted his blindfold, looking down at a Synchro monster called Dark Dragon. Why would this man want me to have this card in particular? He wondered, staring off in the direction the man known as Count left in. Flynn pocketed the card, scoffing as he walked back into the building, his thoughts on why the owner of a production company would randomly give him a card and offer him a job.

He shook his head, sighing as he walked about the building looking for Ian, who was bound to be chasing some poor woman's skirt.


End file.
